1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reagent preparation apparatus and a specimen processing system, and more particularly, it relates to a reagent preparation apparatus and a specimen processing system each capable of preparing a reagent employed for measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a reagent preparation apparatus capable of preparing a reagent employed for measurement is known (refer to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-33538, for example).
A reagent preparation apparatus capable of preparing a reagent consisting of a high-concentration reagent and pure water is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-33538.
If the reliability of a measurement result is low in a case of performing measurement with the reagent prepared by the reagent preparation apparatus, it is required to pursue the cause thereof and to make an improvement. As one of the items to be confirmed for pursuing the cause of the reduction in the reliability of the measurement result, reagent information related to the reagent employed for the measurement is conceivable.
However, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-33538 gives no description about a structure acquiring reagent information related to the reagent prepared by the reagent preparation apparatus. In this reagent preparation apparatus, therefore, it is conceivable that the reagent information of the reagent employed for the measurement cannot be obtained in the case where the reliability of the measurement result is low, and hence there is such a problem that it is difficult to perform pursuance of the cause of the reduction in the reliability of the measurement result.
Therefore, a technique capable of acquiring reagent information related to a reagent prepared by reagent preparation apparatus is known in general (refer to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-240430, for example).
A centralized surveillance system including a plurality of reagent preparation apparatuses, a server computer connected to the plurality of reagent preparation apparatuses and a client computer connected to the server computer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-240430. This centralized surveillance system is so formed that reagent information such as electric conductivity of a reagent prepared by the reagent preparation apparatus and preparation date information of the reagent are transmitted from each reagent preparation apparatus to the server computer and the transmitted reagent information and preparation date information are displayable on the client computer.